Angel in the Moon
by alexthegreat123
Summary: Mayamaysa Yuki's mother disapeared when she was 7 and now her father has gone missing, too! Yuki now has to become a ninja to find her parents. Along the way she proves that her size doesn't mean she's weak. But why does Gaara get involved?
1. Missing

1 Mayamaysa Yuki was always the smallest, but don't judge a book by it's cover. She was 2nd best at the academy, after Uchiha Sasuke. Yuki then has to go on a quest to find her missing mother and father, finding out along the way about her clan's secret and what her parents have to do with it all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other anime, actually.

Everybody would always take one look at me and think that I was weak and fragile. At any age, I was short and well under weight. I had short legs and shinny arms, along with the rest of my body. However, I somehow managed to get an hour glass figure and breasts.

I had gold hair with natural reddish streaks. My hair fell about half an inch above my waist and I had long bangs that covered my face. I had tan skin and chestnut brown eyes. I was from a clan that was not well know and thought to be weak. My goal was to become a ninja and prove to everyone that my clan wasn't weak, but as I said before, everyone thought I was weak.

So it wasn't going to be easy.

**Angle in the Moon**

_flash back:_

"_here you are, dear. It's a moon neckless, just like mommies." my mother said handing my a neckless. It was a circle pendent with an upside down crescent moon and a star on it. It was about an inch in diameter._

" _oh, thank you mother!" I had always envied her neckless. _

" _don't lose it, okay my little yuki sakura. It's very valuable." she said._

" _why?" I asked._

" _you'll find out in time, yuki sakura." she answered. I was 5._

_- 2 years later-_

" _yuki, your mother is missing." my father said. I started to cry bitterly. _

"_WAAAA!" I waled as a young girl of 7. _

" _yuki-" BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!_

"AHHHHH!!!!!!" I screamed, jumping out of bed on to the floor, hitting my head on my side table. The same dream. I had been having that dream ever since my mother vanished. Every night

I would have the same dream, never anything else.

" itai..." I said, rubbing my forehead where I hit it. I hit the off button on my alarm clock.

" good morning, mother." I greeted my mother's picture on my side table next to my annoying alarm clock. I rapped my fingers around my pendent.

I went into my bathroom and did my morning routine. I threw on my mini shorts with one black pant leg on my left leg that extended to my knee, and my violet double spaghetti straps and a white undershirt that covered my shoulders. I took out my ponytail, brushed my hair, and then put it up in a high bun. I went down to breakfast with father.

" good morning, sweet pea. How is my ninja to be?" he asked with a warm smile.

" perfect, Mayamaysa-sensei! And, it's yuki sakura." I corrected using my mother's nickname for me. We sat down for breakfast. When we were finally done, I looked at the clock.

" oh, no!!!!! I'M LATE!!" I screamed. I dashed out the door.

" bye, yuki! See you later!" he yelled behind me. I ran to the building of the academy and lunged through the door of my classroom. Everyone turned to look at me. I blushed, panting.

" hello, Mayamaysa-san. Thank you for joining us. Please, take a seat." Iruka-sensei said.

" uh hum!" Mimi coughed. I ran to the seat next to her.

" lucky! Sensei made us do a transformation juutsu for something Naruto did. It was so unfair."

I didn't answer for a few minutes, then I leaned over.

" sorry, my and my father were having too much fun at breakfast." I whispered back to her.

" what?" she asked.

" I said-"

" Mayamaysa-san!" Iruka screamed. I shut up and put my hands over my mouth.

" Oops.." I said.

" Since your so full of energy, why don't you go first." he said.

" oh, okay...sure, why not.." I fallowed iruka out of the room.

" do you know what to do?" he challenged once we were in the other room and he took a seat.

" yes." I said. I had thankfully heard that much.

I easily made 2 clones of myself. _Piece of cake._ I thought.

" very good." said the sensei right next to him.

" congratulations. Your not the slacker I thought you had become today, Mayamaysa-san. You're a ninja now. Mayamaysa-sensei will be pleased." he complimented.

" YES!!" my clones and I shouted jumping up in the air. I got rid of the clones and grabbed a headband.

When I walked in everybody turned. They were looking to see if I had passed or not. I decided to mess with them a bit, so I hid the headband behind my back and put on a pout.

" how did you do, Yuki-chan?" Mimi asked with a concerned look.

" I passed!" I pulled out my headband and put it in front of her face. We grabbed each other's shoulder's and started jumping up and down squealing.

" you really scared my there for a minute, yuki-chan." she laughed. Iruka-sensei came up behind me. He was about to call the next person before someone entered the room.

" excuse me, I need mayamaysa yuki, please." he said.

" of coarse." I walked to the man and fallowed him out the door. I shut the door, but not all the way. I knew as soon as iruka-sensei called the next student, Mimi would head straight to the door to hear. I once I saw her eyes I stopped walking and said,

" so, what's wrong?" I asked. He turned around. He scared me because he had a serious look on his face.

" It's your father." he said. My heart skipped a beat.

" he's been pronounced missing." he said. My heart felt like it stopped and dropped. I gasped for air. I felt light headed. I heard gasps from behind the door. I knew there was more than just Mimi behind the door.

" Maya-" I didn't hear the rest of his sentence. I fainted.


	2. A Lost Friend

1Me: Sowwy fo all da ewwows on da lass chawptew...-puppy dog eyes-

(Sorry for all of the errors on the last chapter)

Sasuke: what? Never mind...I don't want to know...

Sakura: YOU NAME STEALER!

Yuki: hey...sorry! Don't look at me, it was her! -points to me-

Me: he he...but your name is so pretty. I like sakura flowers!

Sakura: oh...well, Nai-chan does not own Naruto. So there!

( sorry for the confusion of my name...if you've read my other story 'Michi Trio'.)

**that was close...sakura almost tried to kill me. Nicely done, me! **

Me: arigato, sakura-chan! Now, on with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next thing I knew, I woke up in a hospital. I looked to my side to see Mimi. She was reading a magazine. It was probably about the newest fashions and coaching you on how to get a guy. She always wanted a boyfriend, but she was so picky and always said she was looking for the right guy. She had dark brown hair that fell to her shoulders with bangs. She wore a brown sleeveless shirt with a white flower in the right-hand corner, and had brown mini skirt with tan cargo pants under.

She caught me looking at her. She looked up.

" Yu-chan, your awake! I heard what happened... I'm sorry." she said putting down her magazine and taking my hand. She was as chocked up as I was.

" It's okay. It's not your burden to carry, so don't worry about it." I said sitting up on my pillow.

I didn't want her to feel bad for me.

" Nobody should carry your burden, Yuki-chan." she said tenderly.

" Even you." she added.

"Mi-chan, arigato." I squeezed my best friends hand.

" hey, did you have a bad dream or something? Because you were whimpering a bit while you were sleeping." she asked. I never really considered my dream 'bad' since it was the only thing that really made my mother seem like she was still here.

" no." I said truthfully. I had never told her my dream, although I tell her everything. Although, I expected to have another dream since Father disappeared, but it doesn't matter.

"Oh...-gasp- oh yea!" she got up out of her seat and ran to the door.

" guys! She's awake!" she cheered. I smiled knowing she wasn't upset anymore. Then people started coming in. There was more people than I had expected. there was Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Huuga Hinata, Mayso Wakaoji, Uchiha Sasuke, and Iruka-sensei. But there was some one missing...

" HEY THERE, YUKI-CHAN, HOW ARE YOU!" Naruto greeted, popping up next to my bed side. I smiled sweetly.

" naruto, you twit! I told you not to-" sakura scolded, but didn't get to finish.

" no, no, you guys. It's okay." I said with a giggle.

" hey, naruto. I'm doing good. Nice to see your in a happy mood." I looked up at his headband.

He fallowed my gaze.

" so, you noticed my headband, ne? Like it?" he said with a big grin. I laughed.

" ya, I like it! Congratulations! It suits you, you look good." I said with a tender smile and a soft voice. I had always liked naruto, it was just something about him...

I looked at everyone else in the room.

" Hello, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, Hina-chan, Waka-kun, Sake-san, and Iruka-sensei. Nice to see you!" I greeted. I looked at sasuke of whom I'd nicknamed rudely. I smiled at his anger.

" well, well, sake-san. I see your fan girls haven't killed you yet. My, my, I'm impressed." I said crossing my arms over my chest. I have to admit, I liked him, but I wasn't about to give up a chance to tease him. I didn't want to be like all of those annoying fan girls. They bugged me...

" Really? I'm surprised you didn't die of head trauma when you hit the floor. My, my, I'm impressed. Even after you found out about your Dad." he shot back cooly. I didn't find it offensive, but everyone else thought otherwise. Everyone gasped.

" s-sasuke-kun!" Mimi chocked.

" Uchiha-san!" Iruka-sensei scolded. I just sighed.

" touche, sasuke, touche." everyone looked at me confused while sasuke grinned, pleased with his victory.

" Yu-chan! He just- and you just-" Mimi looked more confused than anyone else.

" no, no, Mi-chan. He didn't mean any harm. We were just playing." I explained nervously.

"Yu-chan..." Mimi said with concern. I sighed.

" so, how long have I been out?" I asked. Everyone looked nervously at different objects.

" what?" I asked suspiciously. Wakaoji came forward.

" um..." he began, " you've been out for...3 days." he everyone ducked.

" IIII'VVVVEEEEE WWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTT!!!!!?" I screamed suprized

by my laziness. I fell backward on to my pillow and slapped my hands over my eyes.

" Yuki-chan...are you okay?" Hinata asked. I rolled over off the bed, half falling off. I stood up. The hospital clothes were way too big for me. The shirt was long enough to be a dress and the sleeves were passed my elbows and the pants were huge. I looked for my neckless.

" where's my-" I gasped. It wasn't around my neck.

" I have it!" Mimi pulled it from her neck. I grabbed it.

" I took it from the doctors because they were going to put it away, but I thought you would want it, so I took it from them." Mimi explained.

"Arigato, Mi-chan." I hugged my best friend.

Then I remembered when we first became friends.

I was late to my first day and ran through the door. She called me to a seat next to her. Then that day she asked me to be her friend. I was so happy. I didn't think anybody was nice at the academy. My father had been right, though, I could make friends.

Soon, everyone left the hospital and then they released me soon after. Me and Mimi walked in silence. We both new where we were headed for.

" hey, Yu-chan." she said halfway there.

" nani?" I asked. She pulled something out of her pocket. She handed me a violet bracelet.

" oh, it's pretty! Where did you get them?" I asked. She blushed.

" actually...I read from a magazine while you were asleep how to make them. And look!" she held up her wrist to show a brown version of the violet one.

" they're our friendship bracelets!" she said. I put on the bracelet.

" oh, thank you, Mi-chan!" I said.

We walked the rest of the way in another silence. Then we finally made it to the sakura orchard.

The flowers were in full bloom and the wind was making them dance. I took a seat in the middle of the orchard. Mimi sat next to me.

" hey, Yu-chan, where are you going to live?" she asked. I looked down from the clouds. I hadn't actually thought about it until then.

" I don't know." I replied. She shifted her position.

" well, I was thinking.." she looked at the ground.

" nani?"

" maybe, you could live with me..."

" no." I said almost immediately after.

" please, Yu-chan. Then at least I'll know your safe. Please? You never let anybody help you, why? All of these years, you've never let anybody in! Let me help, Yu-chan!" she begged. I was shocked. Had I really been that distant all of these years? She looked angry.

" no. I don't want the people who are taking my parents to take you." I said.

" and I don't want them to take you! Yu-chan, I know you have nightmares. I know you've been lying to me about your dreams all these years. Why? You know, there are other people who care about other people but themselves. Come on, let me help you!" she pleaded. I couldn't. I would rather lose our friendship than her. I shook my head. She stood up.

" F-fine!" she yelled. She stomped off. I felt horrible, but I didn't want her to get involved.

" I thought we were going to be friends no matter what, but I was wrong!" she yelled behind her.

I flinched.

" you know, your just like sasuke-kun, Mayamaysa-san!" she cried behind her. I turned to face her. I watched her run off, leaving me alone. And, for the first time since I was 7, I cried. My Father was wrong. I couldn't make friends. Mimi was an example. If he were only there to complain to. I missed him. I laid there crying bitterly. I was beginning to dislike life.


	3. It All Coming Together

1I woke to a gentle hand on my cheek.

" Father..." I breathed. I opened my eyes. It was Wakaoji.

" No, and thank goodness I'm not." he joked. I looked around. It was white and familiar.

" where...am I back in the hospital?" I asked. My sight was still blurry. Then I realized that I still had tears I my eyes. I rubbed my eyes.

" oh, so-" I was cut of by him putting a gentle finger over my lips.

"Sh. Rest. The doctor says your recovering from a small cold." he said it so softly, I couldn't argue. I shut my eyes.

" Your quite the trouble maker, you know. Mimi came running to me crying about what happened in the orchard. Then I went by your house to find that you weren't there, so I went to the orchard. It was raining, and I found you in the middle of the orchard asleep. I carried you here. I never thought you could sleep after being asleep for 3 days, but you never do cease to amaze me, Yuki." he chuckled. I blushed a bit. I looked at my wrist, my bracelet was gone.

_Mi-chan must have been here. _I thought. Then guilt filled my little body.

"Mi-chan..." I whispered. Wakaoji turned to me.

"Huh?" he groaned dumbly.

" Mi-chan... she must hate me... I just...don't want to lose her." I sighed. I fought the tears.

_Why have I been crying? I haven't cried for a while. Why now?_ I asked myself. Then I realized I had tears rolling down my cheeks.

" Yuki, what's wrong?" Wakaoji looked alarmed.

" I'm...I'm sorry." I said through calming breaths.

"I don't usually break down like this..."

"It's okay." he reassured me whipping away my tears. I didn't understand why he was being so nice, but he probably was just feeling bad for me.

" Why...why are you being so nice to me?" I asked. He smiled friendly.

" Because we're friends, DUH!" he answered with a silly look. I laughed.

" Of coarse." I smiled. I grabbed my pendent, it was still there.

" Oh, yea. I forgot," he cut in.

" Me, you, and Mimi are all on a squad!" he cheered._ Wow, Waka-kun, you have amazingly made timing,_ I thought. I looked at him with shock.

" ah, come on, don't look so down! It's going to be fun!" he smiled playfully. I smiled bravely.

" There we go, that a girl!" he said getting up to go. He was so different from Mimi. Mimi would have stayed with me the whole time. Wakaoji turned to me.

" Now get some rest. You've got a big day ahead of you." he smiled sweetly. _Thanks for the warning,_ I thought. I nodded and he left. I fell asleep.

I had the same dream about my birthday, but then I had another dream. It was about an angel in the moon.

_Dream:_

_Aayame sat on a tall rock watching the moon. She was 6 feet up, but her father was about as tall as it. He came up next to her. _

"_Do you see that, Aayame?" he pointed to a shooting star._

" _Wow, Father!" she squealed with delight. _

" _I wish I can grown to be big and strong like Father." she wished. He chuckled. _

" _You know, Aayame, there is more than one way to grown. But however way you grow, if you work hard enough, you can reach the stars." he said picking Aayame up and swinging her around. She giggled and squealed happily. Aayame gasped._

" _Father look, look! There's an angel. In the moon!" She pointed. Her father turned to look. The angel had beautiful long red hair and a gorgeous white dress that flew in the wind and long white wings. _

" _Mother..." Aayame breathed. Then the angel dropped down a pendent. It was an upside down crescent moon with a star above it. _

I sat in my bed pondering on my new dream. _The little girls was my mother, so the man _

_must be my grandfather, and the angel is my grandmother. _I thought. I had never met my grandparents because my mother had said that when she was little they disappeared. And then she had to create a clan. Which she did. I jumped up at the thought. Then wakaoji entered the room. I got up and hugged him. Well, it was kind of hard, because he was really tall for his age. He was about 5ft. 3in., taller than every student in the academy.

" Wow, wow, hey! Whatcha doing?" he gasped.

" Oh, Waka-kun, I figured it out!" I yelled excitingly. I smiled joyfully. Then I felt my pants fall.

"Kya!!!!!" I screamed. My face turned bright red.

" Oh..." he said slowly. I felt like I was going to explode of embracement.

" I have the feeling those pants are too big for you..." he grinned. I glared at him.

" gee, what would make you think that." I said sarcastically.

" So, anyways, what did you figure out?" he asked, returning to the subject.

" Well, I had a dream and-" I was cut off by Wakaoji.

" Please don't start the Mather Luther King Jr. speech." he joked. I laughed then quickly returned to my dream.

" Well, in my dream, there was my mother and my grandfather. And they were out at night looking up at the moon. Then an angel appeared in the moon. She was my grandmother, and she threw down a pendent just like the one I have. I got this one on my 5th birthday. So she must have got it from the Moon Angel. And I never met my grandparents because she said that they 'died' when she was young, but they actually just disappeared. And guessing from the dream, my grandmother disappeared first, just like my mother disappeared first. And they also told her later to create a clan. A small one, but a clan just the same.

" And I was thinking, what if our clan has some secret power that some one is after. That would explain why my parents and grandparents disappearances. They want the power and they are going after them to find out what it is. So, I think...I'm next." I stopped to breath. Wakaoji smiled at me with a grin. He put his chin in between his thumb and his pointer finger.

" Yuki, I think your on to something."

sorry for the wait, I'm working on two stories right now, so it's hard.

Me: Thank you so much for reading my story and I will try my best to update sooner and sooner. And...I'm forgetting something...

Jade: Reviews...-whispers-

Me: Oh ya! Oh, and something else...-looks off in to space-

Aaron: -cough cough-...disclaimer...-cough cough-

Me: Oh ya!!! well, since you so kindly reminded me, care to say it?

-looks at each other and runs-

Me: Dang!

Sasuke: Idiots...

Gaara: Agreed.

Me: Well...-evil grin- would you care to?

-looks at each other-

Gaara: Later losers...-sand covers him and disappears.

Yuki: -looks around and dashes-

Sasuke: uh oh...-tries to run but is caught by me-

Me: say it, now!

Sasuke: Fine! Disclaimer...

Me: -evil death glare-

Sasuke: -sweat drop- Fine -sigh- Naisho does not own Naruto, she only owns The Michi Trio and Angel in the Moon. Please review and comment on what you just read...PLEASE! 'Cause then she'll stop asking everybody because she's lazy! And...she might do something in the story that's...well...not convenient for me...

Me: Oh, yes...yes I would, and will if you don't review. And I am NOT lazy, you nincompoop!

Sasuke: uh oh...bye bye! -runs for life with me close behind-


	4. No More Fun

Dears...I do not own Naruto, so don't sue me! Yay! New chapter!

---------------------------------------------

1After the nurse said I could go, me and Wakaoji headed for the training grounds to meet Mimi and our sensei. My father was supposed to be our sensei, but things happen. When we got there, Mimi took a glance at me then looked away. I stared at the ground.

" Hello, Mayamaysa-san and Mayso-san." a tall, thin man said. I looked up at him. He had silver hair with a blond-ish tint to it. His face was thin and he was very handsome.

" Sorry..." I said.

" That's not a problem. Now, since we're all together, let us train." he said. He had his hands in his pockets. He walked off to the nearest tree. We all stayed where we were. He leaned on the tree and looked at us.

" now, you all have to show me one juutsu that your good at. Show me your strength, then tell me what you need to work on, then we'll go from there. you, Mimi. Start. Everyone stand back." he said. Me and Wakaoji stepped back. Mimi did her special earth juutsu where she punches the ground and it all kind of grumbles.

" And..." our sensei rased an eye brow.

" I need to work on speed and hand to hand combat." she answered. He nodded.

" next...how about you, Wakaoji." he said. Wakaoji walked forward. Mimi went the other way, so she didn't have to stand next to me. I really didn't want to deal with her either, to tell you the truth. I watched Wakaoji. He did his lightning juutsu and his the tree a few feet away from the sensei. The sensei nodded in approval.

" I need to work on combos." he answered. He nodded again.

" And now you, Mayamaysa-san." he said turning to me. I nodded and got into position. I suddenly got nervous, but I ignored it. I did my signature juutsu, a protective shield. It was see through, but stronger than anything, my father said when he taught it to me.

" I need to work on maintaining my chakara." I admitted. He raised an eye brow.

" What?..." I looked at him questionably.

" Okay." he sighed.

" Now, we need to take other tests. Come back tomorrow prepared to fight anybody. And I mean that lightly." he said. I nodded and turned to go back home. I turned around.

" Thank you...um...what's your name?" I hollered. He gave me a wide grin.

" Hatake Nanta!" I smiled and turned around to run.

" Yuki! Wait!" Wakaoji yelled after me. I turned around. I waved my arm upward, gesturing for him to hurry up. He ran after me.

" Race ya!" I yelled.

" To where?!" he asked.

" You'll see! Come on you two!" I yelled, turning back around. I wanted to make up with Mimi. I kept running until I got to the orchard. I stopped and caught my breath. Mimi and Wakaoji came up behind me. I heard them panting. I turned around.

" I'm sorry Mimi." I smiled. She was taken back in surprise. She took a step back. Wakaoji took the hint and wondered off somewhere for me and Mimi to be alone. I thanked him mentally. Mimi got a stern look on her face.

" What?" she asked as if I just told her she was really ugly. I gulped, and looked at the ground.

" I'm sorry I was being so rude. I know you were just trying to help. I just...I just don't want anybody else to get hurt on my behalf." I choked. I saw Mimi's expression soften out of the corner of my eye.

" It's okay, Yu-chan. It's understandable to why you did what you did. I'm not mad anymore." she said sweetly and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her. How could she switch moods so suddenly?

" What are you...on PMS?" I asked lifting an eye brow. She laughed. I smiled.

" You really do change moods quick." I said. He laughed even more.

" Well, I've been thinking..." I said. She stopped laughing a little to listen.

" What?" she said still laughing a bit. I swallowed not wanting to say what I was about to.

" What do you say about a super long sleep over at your house?" I said with a small smile. Her eyes lit up like a candle. A wide smile stretched on her face.

" OF COARSE!" she yelped happily. She tackled me with a hug. I fell over backward.

" What are you trying to do? Kill me? You know very well that you can squish me easily." I scolded, but gave up when she continued laughing. I started to laugh to.

" Oh, Yuki! You've made me so happy! Come on! Let's go shopping! Waka-kun! Come with us!" she yelled through the trees. He came out with a wide grin.

" I don't know. You might go into the girly sections and talk about boys the whole time. I'm not going with a bunch of girls." he said. Me and Mimi looked at each other with smiles.

" We'll invite Sasuke..." I bribed. He didn't looked too convinced.

" Well go out to eat..." Mimi added. That seemed to change his mind. For a tall guy he had to have a big appetite.

" All right! Count me in! As long as we all pitch in money." he said.

" Of coarse. Unless Mimi got allowance." I said turning to Mimi. She blushed. I'm not going to lie or be modest, Mimi's family was RICH. Although her definition for it is 'a well funded family'. She was modest, and that's something I liked about her.

" Now...come on. I'm not going to show off my money...but I'll pay for most of it, since it was my idea." she said. I patted her on the back.

" Of coarse. Well, then let's go find Sake and drag him along!" I cheered walking back.

" Why do you insist on calling him that? He can be a very likeable guy, you know." Mimi defended.

" Ya, like when he's not acting like he's greater than everyone and kissing babies." I answered.

" AH! The guys just a little rough around the edges, he is still a really cool guy if you get to know him." Wakaoji laughed. I laughed.

" Ya, to you maybe." and with that said we went out to find Sasuke. We walked for a while until we found him walking down the road. Mimi waved.

" Hi Sasuke-kun!" she cheered. Wakaoji gave him his usual smile and raised up his hand for a hello. Me, on the other hand, bent over and put a hand on my knee for balance. I rubbed my thumb and my index finger together.

" Come here Sake, Sake, Sake. Come here -whistle whistle- Come here." I called rudely as if calling for a dog. Mimi and Wakaoji bowed their heads in shame and sighed. Sasuke twitched. We continued walking toward him.

" What?" he asked.

" Hey, Sasuke, how's it going? Listen, we were thinking of going out and we wanted you to come along." Wakaoji grinned. Sasuke seemed to consider it.

" Why? What did they bribe you with?" Sasuke asked.

" Aw, Sake, you know us too well." I smiled and waved my hand. He grinned at Wakaoji.

" They said that if I go then we could eat out...and Mimi's paying...-drools-"

Sasuke: -sweat mark-

Sasuke sighed.

" And you didn't want to go alone, so they said to bring me along." he said twitching while trying to smile.

" Hm...Sake-san, the way you put it makes you sound like you have a choice." I said. He looked at me with a dirty look. I stuck out my tough. He sighed.

" Sorry...I gotta get ready for-"

" Alright! Let's go!" I said dragging him by the arm.

" Hey! Wait a second!" He protested. I ignored him and continued dragging him along.

We shopped around for about an hour and after several complaints from the two boys, we finally sat down to eat. We ate really well, thanks to Mimi. We payed and then went on our merry way.

" Oh, boy! That was really fun! Wasn't it, guys?" I smiled. They shrugged.

" The only decent thing about it was the food." sasuke grunted. I laughed.

" Ya, that food _was _really good." I said.

" Ya, it looked like it! You and Waka-kun ate the most. I've never seen you eat that much. You made me sick just watching you!" Mimi commented while holding her stomach with a sick look.

" Duh! She's been eating that nasty hospital food for the past few days. You would probably eat like that too." Wakaoji laughed. I blushed.

" Actually, I almost always eat like that..." I answered shyly. They stopped.

" EW..." Mimi gagged. Everybody froze.

" But I was making up for the nasty food I had been 'eating'." I inner quoted the 'eating'.

" You mean you didn't eat?" Sasuke asked. I shook my head. They're mouthed dropped open. I sighed.

" I have to admit, I never ate _that _much, but it's not unusual." I said. They sighed and we continued walking.

" Well, we better go to your house, Mi-chan. We gotta make sure it's okay with your parents." I said. She shook her head.

" It's already planned. They said yes and they even made everything up for you. I told them about my idea, and then when you said no, they said they'd keep it just in case you changed your mind." she smiled. I jumped up and said,

" All right then, let's go!" I said walking beside her to my new home.

On our way there, I started to feel bad. Thinking that I was having fun while my father was probably dead. I stopped walking and looked at the ground.

" What's wrong, Yu-chan?" she asked. I looked up at her.

" Oh, sorry. It's nothing." I said continuing to walk. She dropped it, knowing that I didn't want to talk about it.

_That's it, no more fun and games. From now on, it's work. I'm going to find my parents. Now on, it's serious and personal. Life just got even more difficult. _


End file.
